


[ALL泰/中长篇] -Who is who? 06

by AllTaeIsTheBest



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 04:19:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18933262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTaeIsTheBest/pseuds/AllTaeIsTheBest





	[ALL泰/中长篇] -Who is who? 06

06  
——————————————  
郑号锡已经一周没有参加社团活动了。

虽说郑号锡身为大四学生，已经可以不参与社团活动，他自己也为了毕业舞台忙的不可开交，可他毕竟是社长，出于责任和义务，每天依旧会到社团活动室探班，给孩子们带去饮料和吃食。

可是金泰亨已经一周没有看见他了。

自从那天晚上之后，金泰亨就再也没有联系上他。听舞蹈系的前辈说他每天早上会过来签个到便离开，金泰亨便去舞蹈楼蹲他，却不巧的一次都没有遇到。

打电话不接，发消息也是已读不回，郑号锡似乎一瞬间就从他的生活中消失了，了无音讯。

金泰亨想起了那栋公寓，他隐约觉得除了那里，郑号锡不会去别的地方。

对于那栋公寓，金泰亨多多少少还是有些印象。在闵玧其毕业并找到稳定工作之后，郑号锡便搬了出来，和他一起住。他们在那儿租了两室一厅，一间用作他们的卧室，一间用作闵玧其的工作室。整间屋子黑灰调为主，只有几处穿插一些其他色彩做点缀，布置的单调，是闵玧其喜欢的风格。金泰亨曾经被邀请去那里参加过他俩的四周年纪念Party，那天灰调的客厅里挂满了彩旗，是郑号锡喜欢的颜色。像是阴天里出现的彩虹，美丽却又违和。直到那些彩旗被Holly咬的不成样子，才迫不得已给撤了下来。

郑号锡应该不会去其他地方了吧。金泰亨翻了翻自己和郑号锡的记录，希望能找到公寓的地址。可惜郑号锡只告诉了他那条路和公寓的名字，并没有告知确切楼层。

“到了路口就可以打电话给我了，”即便是在聊天室的郑号锡也和平时一样温柔，什么都想得如此周到，“我带你过来！”

趁着周六没课，金泰亨一大早便寻到那栋公寓。公寓和学校有些距离，却离酒吧街很近，以至于遵纪守法的优秀学生郑号锡的最后一学年经常会上课迟到。金泰亨问过他，为什么不和闵玧其商量住的离学校近一些呢，闵玧其不像是不会考虑哥的感受的人。像是金泰亨自己的公寓，距离学校就只有五分钟路程而已。而郑号锡的公寓即便乘车，少说也要十分钟。郑号锡只是笑着推了他一把，玧其哥的生活习惯你还不知道吗？的确，公寓距离酒吧街的距离对于闵玧其那种踩点上班的人来说确实更加方便。郑号锡实在太过于温柔。

因为不知道确切楼层，他不得已从一楼开始一间一间寻过去。赵…金…姜……闵…玧其，他看过数十个嵌在门口的名牌，终是在309门前看到了他熟悉的名字。

他犹豫了一会儿，还是抬手摁下了门铃。铃声是郑号锡喜欢的卡农。

金泰亨听说闵玧其和郑号锡是因为卡农才相遇相知的。郑号锡的新生入学晚会上，闵玧其在迎新晚会的舞台上，为郑号锡演奏了这一曲，只有郑号锡知道这曲是为他而奏。曲毕，郑号锡便以如厕为由溜了出去。他的感知不会出错，这是与他一生息息相关的男人，从他对上他的眼那一刻开始，从他确认了他的名字并被送上那一吻之后，他便再清楚不过，他的后半生都是为了遇见闵玧其而继续的。

郑号锡不是过分保守的人，何况这一见钟情的男人就是自己的一世所依。一夜温存之后，他们便确立了恋爱关系，是人人都羡慕的神仙眷侣。

他们约定在五周年的时候订婚，八周年的时候结婚。

可是两个人都再也等不到这一天了。

 

——————————————  
乐声在五分钟后结束了，由木门隔绝的那一头没有一点声响。一切回归的又是一片寂静，和金泰亨刚来的时候一样。

他不打算再尝试一次了，只是靠着墙缓缓蹲下，倚在屋门旁边。他沉默了一会儿，掏出手机给郑号锡发了一条信息，等了十余分钟，依旧没有回应。是在他的意料之中。号锡哥总会出来的吧？他在心里默默期待着。闷闷地把脑袋埋在双膝之间，没有人听到他的叹息。

或许是这一周都没有休息好的缘故，他只是对着窗外发了会儿楞，不知不觉就睡了过去。

他隐约觉得有人在敲他的发旋周围，轻声唤他的名字。

“泰亨。”来人揉揉他柔顺的发，在后脑勺处挑了一撮，稍加力气地扯了一下。谁都知道金泰亨是最受不了痛的，哪怕只是一点点的碰撞，都能让他双眼蓄满委屈的泪。

果不其然，小家伙迷迷糊糊地揉揉头顶，睡眼惺忪地扶墙站起身，那人还温柔地搀着他的腰，好让他已麻木无力的双腿能得到一点分担。

只有郑号锡在搂人的时候才会习惯性的把手托在别人骶骨处，意识到这一点的金泰亨一瞬就清醒了，侧身抓紧那人的袖口不让他逃离，果不其然对上了那双鹿眼。

“号锡哥……”金泰亨伸出手摸摸他眼下重了不知几圈的黑，他像是从外面回来的，面露倦色，似乎几日都没有休息。

郑号锡只是笑笑，拉扯至下巴的黑色口罩把他的脸修饰的比以前更加消瘦。他有好多话想问，可是到了嘴边一句都说不出来。郑号锡太累了，尽管他很努力的笑着，和以前一样。

“抱歉啊，泰亨。”他抚下金泰亨的手，金泰亨能看出他的嘴角扯得非常辛苦，“警局告诉我找到嫌疑人了，一起去吧。”

金泰亨和郑号锡独处的时候第一次如此沉寂。

金泰亨不敢正眼打量这种状态下的郑号锡，只是用余光偷看他的动作。郑号锡一语不发，不断搓弄着右手无名指上的纯银指环，在阴沉无阳的天气闪不出一点光。

 

——————————————  
“郑先生，”单向玻璃后站着六个身形体格不一的人，无一例外都戴着手铐，面目可憎，“从左至右是一至六号。”

金泰亨把手敷上他掌心，带着些许凉意的汗滴沾到他指尖，像被车轮碾过溅上鲜花的雨水，突然却不意外。

“四号，”郑号锡很快地扫视了一眼，便给了警察答复。

他很平静，和那天晚上一样，静的让金泰亨不自然地打了个冷颤。察觉到他的慌张，郑号锡握住人的手又紧了紧，似乎是他在安慰金泰亨，对着那面单向玻璃里那双看不到自己的眼睛重复那几个字。

“四号，李俊训。”

 

——————————————  
郑号锡还得留下来继续做笔录，对他来说已经是从上周就开始的日常。金泰亨想等他，却被人顺顺背脊劝了回去，只得先离开警局。

“一定要每天都回我信息，”他走之前还紧紧揪住郑号锡的袖子不放，像即将分别数月的异地恋人，“不回我就天天在你家门口等你。”

话是这么说，其实金泰亨也不忍心。今天的郑号锡明显就是为了他才回到公寓门口，才让自己看见他。如果从门内出来，金泰亨不会听不到开门声。郑号锡太忙了，警察局快成了他第二个歇脚处，想来这几日联系不上他也是这个缘故。

想着自己还有一幅为圣诞节准备的大型创作才刚刚起稿，他不禁叹了口气。大四要准备毕业创作，年末创作的重担便交给了身为大三学生的自己。临近十一月的秋是凉的，又比冬要暖一点，至少不会让人骨髓生疼。金泰亨扯了扯鹅黄毛衣的领口，把脖子捂得更加严实一点儿，回到学校去。

会面结束的时间比金泰亨预想的要早许多，回到画室的时候才十点刚过一点儿。今天一天都阴沉沉的，和金泰亨的心情一样。太阳到了正午时分才稍微探出一点儿头，恰巧就把那点光斑洒在他的画上，提醒他该去吃午饭了。

富家子弟出身的金泰亨意外的酷爱汉堡和碳酸，心情好的时候先喝碳酸再吃汉堡，心情不好的时候吃汉堡再喝碳酸。郑号锡说这不健康，勒令他不准再吃了，他只是摸摸脑袋吐了一下小舌头，第二天趁着郑号锡不在，又去买了汉堡加大可，还配上一包薯条。就餐时间陪着他的就只有这两样东西，这次也不例外。

他展开一张纸巾，铺在成堆的杨树叶上再坐下，无声地啃着汉堡肉，抬头估摸那些黄叶什么时候落下。他不爱在教学区域进食，学生食堂人又太多，杂食混杂的臭味和餐具碰撞的噪音让他难以忍受，干脆就在园区里随便找个地方坐着吃。反正自己吃的简单，园区风景又不错，说不定还能得到点新的创作灵感。

今天的汉堡实在无味，这一周的汉堡都是如此。金泰亨已经没有办法享受他们带给味蕾的愉悦了，只是单纯的把它当做饱腹工具而已。但是又突然想到郑号锡答应了自己，会每天都给自己回信息呀。嘴角便不自觉地扬起来，嘬了一口碳酸，有些甜。

他没注意到他一直望着的那片杨树叶在这一刻落下了，起初只是飘到他的发上，再顺着他的鼻梁留在他的鼻尖，惹得他不自主地皱了皱鼻头，那叶才落在他握紧的汉堡包装纸上。他还没有扫开那一片枯叶，注意力就被身旁的快门声吸引了过去。

那几声快门的声音接的急促，似乎是要迫不及待地把镜头中的一切都收入名为相机的黑匣中，再封存起来，替大脑分担部分储存工作。金泰亨侧过头，想要找到声音的主人。他不明白，秋日的每天都是这样的金色，从来都没有什么特别的，那个人的兴致还真是独特，喜欢捕捉千篇一律的秋景。

那时他还不知道自己才是镜头下的主人公。

金泰亨的嘴角还蹭着刚刚不小心沾上的沙拉酱，惹得那人摁下快门的那一刻不知不觉地轻笑一声，很快就暴露了位置，自觉从离他不远的那簇草丛里探出身来，朝他挥挥手。

金泰亨对上那对浑圆的兔眼，注意到他唇珠下那一点黑痣，难以置信地微张双唇帮助自己呼吸。

他想起来了。

田柾国本来只是为自己的作业取样，难得看见阳光，不算激烈，又足够温柔，便拿着相机走了出来。他本来只是在拍摄和光共舞的落叶，谁知他能在这金色光景里见到美人呢？人们总会想把美好的事物都存在自己永远看得见的地方，提醒自己这就是美的标准，告诉自己这就是美的极限，田柾国与常人无二。树下这人的一切都太柔顺了，身体是，线条是，性格也是。田柾国总觉得在哪里见过，在柔美面前却无心多想，只是无意识地就将镜头对准了他，无意识地按下了快门。

直到那人转过脸看向他，对上那人清泉般透彻的眼，他才意识到这就是他在情人酒店确定了身份，目盼心思的那个人——金泰亨。

他没有想到他能这么快就再见到他，金泰亨也一样，虽然他们都知道他们命中注定会纠缠不清。

 

——————————————  
郑号锡在准备庭审的相关事宜，忙碌，却时刻和金泰亨保持联系。稍微能放下心的金泰亨终于可以将大半时间都投入年末创作，距离圣诞节还有五天，他必须要加紧赶工了。

十二月是金泰亨喜欢的月份，不仅仅是因为自己的生日在月底，更是因为十二月结束之后就能迎来新的一年。

十二月的一切都是洁白的，纯净覆上世间的一切突兀，为新的一年冲刷污秽。

新年总是令人愉悦的，对金泰亨来说也是一样。

“泰亨，”金泰亨背对着门口继续自己的那幅创作，身后却又传来了令人烦躁的唤声，“有人找你。”

金泰亨不用想都知道那是谁。

田柾国。这周找他的第三次了。

死线前赶工实在让他无心其他，金泰亨头也不回，稍微加大音量，回了那人一句，“在忙。”他不愿意在画室过于喧哗，会打断别人的思绪，他不想成为他人艺术巨作的破坏者，令人感到罪恶。

“泰亨哥忙到陪柾国吃饭都不行吗？”那声音很近，是从头顶上传来的。他只是抬头确认一下那人的位置，就看到他那弯成新月的笑眼，明摆着邀请自己出去。

他在心里给了田柾国一个白眼，不得已放下笔，擦去手背上泛着油光的颜料，“我去洗手。”

“不用。”田柾国直接拉过他的手就向门外走去，起初同班同学还会起哄，胡闹着调侃他俩的关系，弄的金泰亨很不好意思。现在已经见怪不怪，甚至习以为常，弄的金泰亨更加不好意思。

我们分明不是那种关系。金泰亨为自己打抱不平。

 

——————————————  
田柾国替他拾去包装纸上的落叶，伸手在他面前晃了晃，金泰亨才像是晃过神来，下意识地向后逃去，不小心把最爱的碳酸都打翻了，渗到落叶下作为泥土里的养分。

田柾国笑道，“躲什么呀，你的一切我都看过了。”

金泰亨一瞬间就涨红了脸，捂住眼不去看他，似乎就能让对方不看自己一样，自欺欺人。

“田柾国，我叫田柾国。”他自顾自坐到金泰亨旁边，观察那人因为羞耻而红的一跳一跳的耳尖，“你叫金泰亨，我知道的。”

金泰亨明显非常意外，不自觉地就垂下了手。脸上的潮红未退，眼眶里甚至有点湿，是委屈和耻辱促使泪腺分泌的眼泪。像极了委屈又受了惊吓的小猫。

田柾国实在是没有见过这么好看的人，平静的时候是，惊讶的时候也是，情动的时候是，委屈的时候也是。时至今日他也依旧在感谢上帝刻在他身上的名字是属于这位让他靡日不思的标致美人的。

“你身上有我的名字吧。”田柾国侧过身看他，拿起那片落叶摩挲两下，藏入口袋中。

金泰亨沉默半晌，点了点头。

他笑的更开心了，在金黄背景的映衬下更具少年气息，和初遇那天的他不一样，金泰亨觉得今天的他就像是秋日的太阳。

“我也是。”

 

——————————————  
金泰亨在那天遇到田柾国之后就被强制性地互换了联系方式。金泰亨不明白田柾国怎么能比自己想象中的还要粘人千万倍，除了每日固定的早晚安问候，时不时还会打来一个电话，说是确认自己的安全。

金泰亨在田柾国没日没夜的话题中知道了这名为田柾国的孩子的一切。血气方刚的小孩儿连自己小家伙的尺寸都报上了，似乎已经下定决定要把自己全盘交给金泰亨。

田柾国，比自己小两岁，是比自己小两届的学弟。是今年摄影系的首席入学生。住在学生公寓，房号是0901，首席享有单间。因为学校没有健身部而苦恼，所以还没有加入社团。

当田柾国知道金泰亨是Sope的目前当权人的第二天，就毫不犹豫地递交了入社申请。

起初金泰亨还觉得厌烦，刻意避开和田柾国有关的一切活动，二十一天之后也就习惯了。他不再有意躲避田柾国，他知道不管怎么样最后都会被田柾国用各种途径找出来，干脆就放弃挣扎，乖乖顺从就是了。

就像今天这样，他又来给自己送午餐了。

今天格外的冷，金泰亨不情愿地离开暖气笼罩的温暖室内，随着田柾国走了出来。

冬日的阳是刺眼的，被光照温暖的雪水融化时会流泪叹息，释放出更多的寒意。田柾国拉他到美术楼下的长椅上坐着，那片地下没有什么雪，又正好能被光照到，是和室内不同的暖。

田柾国打开保温饭盒，映入眼帘的是金泰亨喜欢的牛肉汉堡扒。

“快餐不健康。”他反复说了很多次和郑号锡相似的话。金泰亨不得不承认，他准备的午餐都很好吃。这个大男孩很贴心，各个方面都是。他拒绝过他很多次，可田柾国依旧不厌其烦地寻上门来。

他似乎很肯定自己就是他的终生伴侣。

田柾国给人的安全感是由内而外的，能够时时刻刻将人包裹在他的温软中的。和朴智旻那种若即若离的气息不一样，他在田柾国身边似乎很轻易地就能安定下来。

如果田柾国才是自己的白首之人，那自己对朴智旻……朴智旻对于自己来说又算是什么呢？

有这种想法的金泰亨察觉到自己对他已经产生了一定的依赖，却又闭眼摇头不去承认。

毕竟他曾经也曾这么去依赖过朴智旻。

他告诉自己，不是情感，只是习惯。他怕田柾国会杀死自己，更怕朴智旻会杀死自己。田柾国和朴智旻，到底谁是谁，他分不清。

他一边在口中对田柾国道谢，一边在心里向田柾国道歉。谢谢他每天为自己准备美味的午餐，抱歉自己与他的恋人未满。

“哥，你又在发呆了。”那人塞了一口肉扒进他嘴里，揉揉他的脸催促他咀嚼，“哥知道今天是什么日子吗？”

今天的酱汁有点偏甜，金泰亨摇摇头。

“是我和哥正式认识两个月的纪念日。”田柾国笑的很好看，在暖阳下挤成像小面包一样的脸分外可爱，让人忍不住想咬下一口。

“喔……”他轻轻回应一声，嚼着肉扒说话有些含糊不清，“不是什么重要的日子。”

“哥分明知道的。”

听田柾国这么一说，金泰亨才想起上个月的今天，似乎发生过什么与今日一样熟悉的事情。

“请问认识了柾国两个月的泰亨哥，”田柾国像给幼儿园小朋友讲故事一般，一字一顿地让每个字从口中清晰地蹦出来，“愿意和柾国交往吗？”

金泰亨看见雪花重新开始从高空落下，触到眼前那人的发梢，再即刻成水，只是一瞬的事，仿佛是谁的悲诉，被名为田柾国的暖阳融成了眼泪。


End file.
